


Iokath revisited

by Wownomore



Series: SithBorias : The Wownomore Legacy [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic, swtor - Fandom
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 14:45:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12170985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wownomore/pseuds/Wownomore
Summary: the Alliance discovers a new weapon, a conflict and betrayal





	1. Chapter 1

Jace Malcom gripped the edge of the Halo-table. "We have to move. I'm sure that the Empire will try beat us to the weapon."  
Aric Jorgan stood by the alien metalic structure, talking on the comm. "Sir, all is secure here." He looked over his shoulder. "At least for now."  
Malcolm smiled. His heavy scars stretching across his weathered face. "I'm so glad you decided to return to me major. I thought you were going to stay with the Alliance."  
Jorgan frowned. "I was at first, but I don't like what the alliance has become. It seems to me they are all a bunch of despots and traitors." He let out a heavy sigh. "Now that the alliance beat the Eternal Empire, we all need to rebuild."  
Malcolm nodded. "I appreciate that Major. I wish my son had returned to Coruscant, but he insists on defying me, staying with the Alliance."  
"Whatever his reason for staying, your son loves you Commander. His heart is pure. He fights for the good cause." Master Amethesta came up to stand next to Jorgan. She folded her slender hands in front of her.  
Malcom stared at the tall Maraluka. "Battlemaster, our war with the Eternal Empire ended when my son and his Alliance friends defeated the Emperor."  
"The Alliance was made to fight the Eternal Empire. Now that it is vanquished, things should go back to the way they were before."  
Jorgan grumbled. "Back to fighting the Imps, you mean. They didnt waste any time. Theyre at our throats again, like always, and now that theyre not keeping the Eternal Empire at bay, it's business as usual. They didnt even stop to lick their wounds."  
"Indeed no." Amethesta said sadly. "I sense your frustration commander. You wish your son returned to you, but Theron has made his decision."  
"He chose allright. I think he hides behind the mask of the Alliance, but I see who follows him, who he keeps company with. The former Sith Intelligence, pirates, theives, smugglers, traitors, defectors, the Emperor's Wrath..."  
"You are hurt and angry sir." Septverde put a hand on the big man's shoulder. "Come, some good fighting will clear your head."  
Malcom nodded. "Are we ready down there Major Jorgan?"  
"Yes sir. Major Dorne is setting up the med-bay and the perimiter is being monitored. No Imperial activity at the moment."  
"Good. Verde and I will join you shortly."  
Jorgan smiled. "See you when you get down here sir."  
**************************************************************************  
Borias and Theron started the decent onto Iokath. Theron looked at the view screen as Borias landed the shuttle.  
"Hello Iokath. You're looking just as dangerous as when we left you." Theron said, musing.  
The comm beeped. Borias nodded. "Allow me. I need the practice with my new addition." He reached up to the implants at his left temple.  
Theron smiled at him. "Oh, i'm sure you'll get plenty of practice here. Let me help."  
"As always." He smiled at Theron, then tapped the implant. "Lana."  
"My Lord, both the Imperial and Republic forces are here. I dont doubt that is a coincidence."  
"The weapon." Theron grumbled. "So much for our Alliance..."  
Borias put up a hand. "Let us not draw conclusion as of yet. We shall investigate."  
"While I was scanning the area, I caught a couple of trigger happy individuals outside of our command center. I'm holding them here till you arrive."  
"Very well." Borias said. "We shall see you shortly."  
Borias landed the shuttle, then walked over to the shuttle door to open it. As he walked through the doorway, he held out his clawed gauntlet to Theron and Theron took his hand, lacing his fingers with the warm metal.  
"..as I told you before, I am NOT a spy! I'm here on behalf of the REPUBLIC." Elara Dorne stressed, staring at Lana coldly.  
Theron immediately noted the accent. "Funny, If I didn't know better, I'd say you came from Dromund Kaas."  
Elara eyed him thoughtfully, watching Borias next to him, their hands laced together firmly.  
"Much like your Commander, so I've heard." She said plainly.  
Borias let go of Theron's hand. "I was born on Korriban, yes, but I serve only good. We are only allied with the Empire."

"My Lord!" Malivai Quinn came forward. "you are alive!"  
Borias eyed him coolly. " what are you doing here Quinn?"  
"So you to know each other?" Theron asked.  
"He used to serve me, then betrayed me to Darth Baras." Borias said angrily.  
Theron gave Quinn a cold stare, then glanced at Lana. "I know that feeling."  
Lana scoffed. "you're never going to let that go will you?"  
Theron eyed her. "i'll never forgive betrayal."  
"Nor Will I." Borias stared at Quinn coldly. "Why are you here on Iokath?"  
"Empress Acina sent me to talk to you. she wishes a conference."  
First Darth Baras, now Empress Acina, Borias frowned. Blasted traitor is sucking up to Acina now.  
Dorne spoke up quickly before Borias could respond. "Commander Malcolm wishes the same."  
"i'll bet he does ." Theron scoffed, crossing his arms.  
"Get your masters, then." Borias instructed.  
Quinn and Dorne punched their codes on the halo table in front of them.  
The images of Jace Malcolm and Empress Acina appeared before them.  
Malcom actually smiled. His heavily scarred cheeks stretched across his weathered face. "it's good to see you son. you're looking well. it seems the alliance suits you."  
Theron frowned at his father. "And small talk doesn't. What do you want? Why are you here?"  
Acina eyed Malcolm coolly. "He is here for the weapon, of course."  
"I'm sure the Empire has selfish reasons for being here." Malcom barked.  
Acina frowned. "I did not come there to be insulted."  
Malcom stared at his son, Lana and Borias. "The Alliance defeated the Eternal Empire. Help us to defeat the Imps Commander."  
Borias crossed his arms over his buff chest. His red leather armor creaked. "We already have an alliance with the Empress."  
"They will betray you. It's what the Empire does." Malcom said, matter of fact.  
Acina eyed his image angrily.  
"Acina was there when Vaylin pounded Voss with the Eternal Fleet. " Theron blazed angrily, pointing at his father's image. "Where was the Republic then?"  
"Theron has a point." Lana said softly.  
"Help us defeat the Republic." Acina said, glaring at Borias thoughtfully. "Stay loyal to your roots Lord Wrath. Don't let the Republic sway you into joining them."  
Malcom stared at his son, pleading. "Theron, please talk to them. Make them listen."  
Theron glared at his father's image angrily. "Leave me out of this Malcom! You're not here for me, you never were. You're here for that weapon." Theron shuddered, huffing, shaking with anger and hurt.  
Borias sighed, placing a clawed gauntlet gently on Theron's shoulder. Theron looked at him, averting his eyes from his father.  
"We already have an alliance with the Empire." Borias shook his head. "We shall not break it now."  
Malcom sighed, head down, hands on hips. He nodded to Elara Dorne. "Dorne! now!"  
Dorne threw a smoke bomb down on the ground, leaving them all in a cloud of heavy smoke. She disappeared into it.  
Theron waved the smoke away. "She's gone."  
"We must go after them." Borias said softly. "We must meet your father and see what he is planning."  
Theron let out an exasperated sigh. "Yeah."  
"meanwhile, Quinn may prove his loyalty to the Alliance by helping Lana here until Theron and I return."  
Quinn stepped forward. "My Lord! I shall make it up to you, I promise."  
Borias stared at him. "I have not forgiven you for your betrayal to me. I doubt I ever shall."

Quinn wimpered. "Please my lord..."  
Borias back handed him, striking him with the gauntlet. Quinn flinched, reaching up to touch his face where Borias struck him. A bright red mark on his left cheek. He rubbed it gingerly.  
"Stop sniveling and go help Lana. Do not make me angry Quinn. You have much to atone for. You are fortunate that I had not decided to throw you out of the airlock."  
"I'm grateful you didn't my lord." He shook his cropped black hair. "I would never anger you again my Lord. I would not dare."  
Borias narrowed his eyes and pointed at him. "you had better not." He turned and headed toward the doorway leading back out into the corridor. He looked over his shoulder to look at Theron who hesitated to move forward.  
"Remind me to never make you angry Borias."  
Borias held out his hand and Theron slowly grabbed the clawed gauntlet, sliding his fingers between Borias, lacing them together, gently squeezing the warm metal.  
"I would never wish to harm you Theron. You should know that. It would kill me to do so."  
Borias smiled at him, squeezing his hand gently.  
"Still, I hope I never give you a reason to be angry." Theron smiled warmly at him.  
Borias returned the smile, then started walking down the metal walkway toward the next junction where they would confront Theron's father, Jace Malcom at the Republic base.  
Theron walked with him silently, trying to remain calm. He knew if he lost his focus, Borias would sense that something was wrong. Be cool Theron, he thought to himself. You can do this. Borias will be upset and he may kill me for this, but it HAS to be done. It NEEDS to be done...

They had to fight their way up to the Republic base entrance, fighting off Republic forces, ripping through them violently. As they got to the entrance to the Republic base, Borias turned to his beloved, looking at him fondly.  
"Theron, I hope that when the time is necessary, you shall take down your father with the same resolve that you took down those soldiers out there."  
Theron frowned, stopping at the doorway. "I do what I have to. I always have. If I have to kill Malcom, I won't hesitate."  
Borias knew Theron's inner struggle. "Considering what he has done and what he has not, I shall not be surprised if you destroy him."  
As they walked through the doorway, Malcom approached them. Elara Dorne hung back, watching them thoughtfully. "Sir?"  
"It's okay Dorne." Malcom looked at Borias. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you Commander."  
Theron stared at his father. "Cut the crap Malcom. Don't even try to manipulate him into thinking that you're a great guy, a model citizen of the republic." He held up his blaster and pointed it at him. Malcom stepped back, inching toward the Eternal seat behind him.  
"Theron. You wouldn't..." Malcom stared at his son pleading.  
They stood, holding blasters at each other. Borias stared at them. He knew Theron's past. His struggle and strained relationship. The two men were never close, but Borias sensed that Theron loved his father, even though Malcom never tried to be a father to him. They never had the proper and emotional father-son connection. The distance and busy lives kept them apart. The man was a hardened soldier, a diehard Republic servant, but he was still Theron's father.  
"Theron. Do not end his life. I could not bear the pain that would come to you if you did so."  
Theron stood, lamenting, pondering. "My father never approved of us, of our alliance. He never will. If I don't do this, he'll destroy us, destroy you with his self righteous war..." He moved closer, holding the blaster up, pointing it at his father. He looked over his shoulder at Borias. "I can't risk it. I can't lose you again. You mean too much to me."  
Malcom stared at Theron angrily. "I can't believe you chose this Sith over your own flesh and blood."  
Theron glared at him. "I love him. You never even tried to make us a family. Satele disappeared, hiding away from us all, and you were too busy fighting to care about anything else." Thero's eyes blazed, his face red. Borias was the only one who showed me real love. He's been more of a family to me then you or Satele. My own flesh and blood abandoned me." He shot at his father, and Malcom dodged the shot, jumping onto the platform where the throne sat. He sat in the chair and worked the control panel on the arm. The whole room pulsated with energy.  
"I can see it...it's beautiful." Malcom's eyes stared off into the distance, the halographic image laid out in front of them.  
"Don't do it Malcom! Stop this!" Theron stared at his father.  
"Sir!" Dorne screamed. The room pulsated, the hum and light got stronger. She ran from the room as sparks flew from the seat where Malcom sat. Jace Malcom was engulfed in the lightning, then got thrown foward.  
"Father!" Theron screamed as he rushed to his father's side.  
Jace lay on the ground in front of them. He shuddered for breath. "I'm sorry son...I couldn't be...tell your mother, I'm sorry..." He gasped one last breath.  
Theron looked at him sullenly. "You always put the Republic first. I always hated you for that." He looked down at the still form. "I couldn't save you, and now you're gone..." He let out an exasperated sigh.  
Borias leaned over him, placing a hand on his shoulder. "I know this will affect you deeply Theron. Just know that I am here for you. I shall help you through this."  
Theron looked up into the bright blue eyes smiling. "Thanks, that means a lot to me. I mean it."  
"and you mean a lot to me Theron."  
"You've been really wonderful Borias. You changed my life." Theron rose to stand in front of him. That's why it's going to be extremely difficult to do what i'm going to do now, he thought.  
Borias embraced him, holding him close. He began to sob softly. "If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have known real love." He cried not because of his father's death, but what was about to die instead, what he needed to do to make everything better for them all. He buried his face against Borias shoulder, Borias stroking him gently, cradling him like a child.  
Borias held him, comforting him. "You have changed me too. You showed me compassion and tenderness." Borias sighed. "I love you so much."  
Theron cried harder. I hate this, he thought. I hate what I'm doing, but it's necessary. We have to... the halo-comm rang. Borias let go of him to answer it. Theron wiped his tear streaked face.  
Lana appeared on the halo. "My Lord, are you all right? There was a huge power fluxuation in the whole vacinity. The power went out. It's complete chaos out here. The network is fried."  
"hang on, with the power out, I can get us out of here. Our ships can leave now." Theron said, tapping on a data pad.  
"We shall access the damage. Just get all our people to safety." Borias said.  
"Of course." Lana said softly. She faded from the halo.  
"With your connection to the network, you can tap into the Eternal Fleet and control those thrones." Theron glanced over at his father's still form laying in front of the control chair. "I just hope you have better luck then my father with it. Please don't die on me."  
Borias stroked his cheek gently with a finger. "Your father was not the Emperor's Wrath, or connected to the Eternal Throne. Borias smiled at him, then kissed him. "Go help Lana. I shall meet you back at the Alliance base."  
"I love you. Just promise me that you'll be careful, okay?" Theron looked at him thoughtfully.  
"I will."  
"Promise me."  
Borias chuckled. "I promise."  
Theron smiled, despite the emotion building inside. "I'll hold you to that."  
"You know that I shall always wish to make you happy Theron."  
Oh if only that were true, Borias. It's a romantic notion, but the reality is really painful and tragic. I just hope this all works out, Theron thought. He smiled through his pain. "I know." Theron turned and headed out the door, hoping his plan would work out the way he had planned...


	2. Iokath Revisited (part two)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> power, murder and betrayal

Borias walked silently out of the Iokath command center. It was silent in the area at the moment. His clawed boots clanged rhythmically upon the metal path as he made his way to the area where he would try to control the the throne. He listened to the hum of the alien technology, the tech that they had come to know as Zakuulan, but it seemed that everything that they had encountered since exploring wild space had all originated on this vast, advanced artificial world. There was much more here than meets the eye.  
Borias walked into the large room that had a central control panel with a halo-monitor. A similar throne to the one he just left sat up on the platform across from the Halo-monitor. It was reminiscent of the one on Zakuul, at the spire. He went up the stairs to the platform, then stopped in front of the throne. He shook his head and sighed. His comm beeped. He tapped the implant at his temple.  
"These are the coordinates. I hope that's the right throne. We can't afford to make any more mistakes. I can't stress this enough Borias. PLEASE be careful. I couldn't take it if I lost you. "  
Borias smiled. Theron was always melodramatic, but he loved that he cared so much. "Have faith Theron. I shall be all right."  
"Just humor me, okay? You know I'll worry about you."  
Borias slowly sat upon the throne, then looked at the halo-monitor in front of him. He could feel the hum of the technology.  
"Borias?" Theron's voice lingered in his head. He listened carefully.  
"Hush love. I am listening. There is definately a great presence here. It's old, older than anything any of us have ever seen."  
"Yeah. I'm getting some pretty weird readings in there."  
"There is a halo-monitor here. Stand by. I shall contact you when I am finished."  
"I'll be waiting." Theron said softly.  
Borias stared at the halo-monitor in front of him. He raised a clawed gauntlet, triggering the halo in front of him. He felt the energy coming from the throne just as he had on Zakuul when he was at the spire. The same technology, he thought. A great form materialized in front of him. A massive red droid. It loomed over him.  
"I am Tyth. One of the six."  
Borias looked up into the metal glowing yellow eyes, boring down on him fiercely.  
Borias pointed at the droid with a clawed hand. "You are the weapon, are you not?"  
"I am vengeance. I am rage. Show me your anger warrior." The droid sent out a beam of bright red light that streamed into Borias. He felt a great surge of energy flow into his body. He was being scanned, he thought.  
The giant droid continued. "...You are weak. You have passion, but lack the strength to carry out your fate. Your judgement has been clouded by your heart."  
The droid spoke the truth. He had changed, and not necessarily for the better.  
"You have a traitor among you...you have been betrayed."  
"Wait..what? Who would dare betray me?"  
"One close to you. One with passion, hurt, pain, and secrets..."  
That could be anyone, Borias thought. The droid continued to stare at him. He felt a surge of energy, he shook from the force, the electricity flowed through him, he lost consciousness...

"Good. You're awake." Lana smiled, looming over him.  
Borias looked up at her. "I saw the weapon. It was a giant droid."  
Lana nodded. "We know. You were talking in your sleep."  
Theron stepped forward. "Your dreams are almost as bad as mine."  
Borias sat up on the medical bed. "The droid told me that someone has betrayed me.."  
Lana stared at him in disbelief. Theron hung back, arms crossed, looking pensive, showing no emotion.  
"Who would do such a thing?" Lana asked.  
"Beats me." Theron said, nonplussed.  
"I think someone has sabotaged the thrones." Borias said softly. "I could have died."  
"But you didn't." Theron said.  
Borias stared at him. No..it couldn't be Theron, not my beloved..."  
"Someone who had knowledge of the thrones, of this technology." Lana started. "Someone aware of our operation."  
"Someone who wishes me dead, or out of the way perhaps?" Borias eyed Theron. "Perhaps Lana, or even you..."  
Theron flinched from his hard stare. "I'm sure there's a long list of suspects commander. Where shall we start? The Republic, Satele, Aygo, Hylo, Acina, the Empire..."  
Lana rubbed her chin, lost in thought for the moment. "Perhaps...we should investigate everyone, just in case.."  
Theron interrupted her. "Hang on Queen of paranoia. We can't just point fingers at everyone just to weed out one rat."  
"Do you have something to tell me Theron?" Borias stared at him thoughtfully. He was a spy, after all. If anyone could pull off a betrayal and keep secrets, it would be Theron.  
Theron looked hurt, angry. "No! I can't believe you'd accuse me." He looked at Borias sadly.  
"Not only you Theron, I want everyone investigated, just to be sure. I need to know who has betrayed me. If anyone so much as sneezes, I wish to know about it."  
Borias continued staring at Theron. "If I did not know better, I would say that you had something to hide beloved." He smiled slightly. "But I shall start with someone with much more reason to cross me." He looked over at Empress Acina, who was walking toward them. She greeted them warmly.  
"Good to see that you are alive and well Lord Wrath."  
"Empress, apparently, there is a traitor among us. Tell me truthfully, have you betrayed me?"  
Her pale red eyes went wide. "After I have proven myself to you? Why would I betray you? After I helped you, working together all this time?"  
"It could have been an alliance of convenience, a ploy to get close to me, then stab me in the back." His blue eyes narrowed.  
She was shocked, appalled. "How dare you accuse me! After we assisted you on Voss. I did not see the Republic rush to your aid." She eyed Theron coolly.  
"No, they did not. I dealt with Commander Malcolm already. There are many others, I am certain who would wish me harm and stand against me. He glanced over at his old companion, Malavai Quinn. "An old servant, perhaps?"  
Quinn flinched. "My Lord!"  
Borias pointed at him with a clawed gauntlet accusingly. "How long have you been assisting the Empress Quinn? You have betrayed me before, to Darth Baras. I do not doubt that you have done so again."  
Quinn shook with fear. "My Lord, I have paid for my mistake. I spent time in the Imperial prison, I searched for you, I..."  
"For how long Quinn? Lana and Theron searched for five years! How long have you been searching, making amends?"  
"I told the Empress that we would be assisting you my Lord, join the Alliance, fight the Republic.."  
"Why do I not believe you?"  
"Please my Lord. I have been faithful to you. Please take me back..." He pleaded, his blue eyes pooling with tears.  
Borias stood, arms crossed across his red leather armor. "I want to see you beg Quinn. Beg for my mercy."  
"Borias?" Theron watched as Borias stared at Quinn, looming over him. Quinn looked terrified, fear in his bright blue eyes. Theron knew of Borias past actions, his malice and his cruelty. Borias looked over his shoulder at Theron. His blue eyes boring into Theron's green-gold ones. Theron suspected what Borias would do. He flinched.  
Borias turned back to face Quinn. "I want to see you beg Quinn. Do it. Beg for your life."  
Quinn grabbed his legs. "Please my Lord!" Tears rolled down his pale cheeks. "Please forgive me. I won't betray you ever again." He hugged Borias fiercely.  
Borias pushed him away roughly, knocking him back onto the hard floor. Quinn stared in horror as he drew his vibrosword. Before Quinn could react, Borias slashed into him with one broad stroke.  
"Too little, too late." Borias said angrily, as he looked at the bloody form at his clawed feet. He looked over at Acina, Lana and Theron. They all stared at him in horror.  
"This is what happens to anyone who betrays me." Borias pointed at Quinn with a clawed gauntlet, blood pooling under the still form. "I am done here. I want to be rid of this blasted world. Meet me on the ship." He stormed out of the command center, his clawed boots clanging on the metal decking on his way out.  
Theron looked at Lana horrified. "This is what I was afraid of. Iv'e seen his anger and cruelty before. I think he's reverting back to his old self."  
"He is the Emperor's Wrath, a dark Lord of the Sith." Acina said plainly.  
Theron shook his head. "No, that's just it. He's not, not anymore. He's light. He's not the Sith he used to be, but I think that defeating Valkorian did something to him. Taking control of the Eternal throne and the fleet has made him powerful, like the Sith Lord he used to be, and that's very dangerous."  
"I shall go talk to him." Lana said softly. "For now, let us proceed with caution."  
Theron nodded solemnly. He would have to be very careful from now on. Nobody can know what I've been planning. Borias can't know what i'm doing...


End file.
